Sylvan Woods
by Deathwish911
Summary: Getting saved by a beautiful girl...what is a guy to do? Rated [M] for language, situations, and other stuff I can't think of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Sylvan Woods**

"Speach"

'_Thought_'

"**Delfflinger"**

Saito awoke, his head pounding like it was being hit with a jackhammer. As he tried to get up he found he couldn't, he was feeling rather cold, but it looked to be a warm day out. He tried to look down and couldn't, he decided to try to go to sleep. Sleep sounded so good to him, and he did just that.

"Wake up…" A voice called out. He just laid there, comfy in his numbness.

"Please wake up…" He wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"Please...please let this work…" He weakly smiled as the last light left him. As he lifted up he saw a beautiful girl, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a one piece outfit of a thigh high skirt and top that barely held in her "F" cup chest. The strangest part about her was that she had long ears.

"Please...please come back…" She cried a single tear as something on her ring merged with his forehead.

"_Go...go to her._" A female voice, soothing and gentle coaxing him back into his body.

"_W-who-_"

"_Time is running out...please, go to her._" The voice urged.

"_Alright…_" He gave in and found himself cold again, but felt a warm sensation inside his body.

"Ugh…" He groaned.

She looked in shock to see his wounds heal up, but he still needed attention. She slowly and gently picked him up and took him to her small cabin. '_I won't let him die a second time...I WON'T!_'

**xXXx**

The second time he woke up, he felt pain all over. He groaned as he felt the wounds he used to have. He slowly looked around to realize that he was in a bed. When he lifted the covers he saw a lot of bandages, and his clothes was nowhere in sight. The bandages were a little bloody, but not too much.

"**Glad to have you back, ya know, you died."** Derfflinger said in an ominous tone.

"I...died?" He slowly looked to the talking blade, because it hurt to move.

"**Yeah, you died, here's the 'bad news, good news, bad news'. Bad news, you died, therefore your contract with Louise is ended. Good news, since your contract with Louise is ended, you're a free man! Bad news, since you died, you still have the Gandalf's abilities, but at a minimum. Understand Partner?"** The sword seemed cheerful.

"Sorta...Imma sleep now…" He closed his eyes, but the pain kept him up.

"**Hey...Elf girl, you might want to get him something to kill the pain…"** The sword got the attention of the other occupant of the cabin. She came from the kitchen area with a steaming mug of something.

"Here, have some." She helped him drink the warm liquid.

"W-what is it?" He looked to her and found that he couldn't look away.

"Something my mother made for me when I was hurt…" She smiled as he coughed, knowing the remedy was going to work.

He felt the pain leave him as he drifted off to sleep.

"How long will he need to sleep?" She looked to the sword.

"**I don't know, but he should be fully healed in two days, at a guess."** The sword seemed to have a thoughtful tone.

"What should I do about his clothes?" She looked thoughtful.

"**The white shirt and the blue shirt have had it...besides theirs way too many holes to fix. His pants are salvageable."** The sword gave the news.

"So...I should make a shirt?"

"**For starters, but...you know that I can sense you right?"** Delfflinger told the girl.

"In what way?" She looked confused.

"**As in you're a void mage."**

"But then he was…"

"**A void mage's familiar."**

She looked down to him in awe.

"**Things happen for a reason kid, he was meant to meet you. And since he isn't from this world, he doesn't hate elves."**

"Was his old master bad?" She was feeling pity for him.

"**Oi...you have no idea, always getting riled up when another female looked his way. Especially if she had a large bust...which was almost everyone around her. She didn't trust him, and the whipping…"** If Derfflinger had a head, he would be shaking it.

"She whipped him?!"

"**Almost on a daily bases."** Derfflinger had a matter of fact tone.

She just held his hand.

**xXXx**

Louise was in her room, crying her eyes out. Cattelya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Valliere, her second oldest sister wore a white long sleeved shirt, and a floor length dress. Her pink hair was done nicely, but her pink eyes held sadness as she petted her younger sisters pink hair. Eleonore Albertine Le Blanc De La Blois De La Valliere, the oldest sister of the three sisters, was dressed on a long sleeved white shirt and a floor length dress. Her blonde hair framed her beautiful face, but there was no pity in her pink eyes.

"He was just a commoner, no real big loss." The Blonde adjusted her glasses.

"Eleonore…!?" Cattelya looked to her older sister for her callous remark.

"But..but he was special...and kind, he made sure to get me out before he went off and did that stupid thing!" Louise looked to Eleonore with hate radiating from her tear stained face.

"As any good commoner would do, but he was never worthy of you." The eldest sister looked down to her youngest sister.

"...Please, just leave...let her mourn his death." Cattelya gave a hard look to the eldest sister.

"At least she'll be able to summon something new…" The blonde left the room in a huff. '_I'll write father, he'll at least side with me...worthless commoner..._'

The two pinkettes stayed in the room, one crying herself to sleep and the other comforting the small girl. The second daughter of the household took the Eclair D'amour, which was dead, and took it with her as she left the room. '_She had love and now she's lost it...she needs no more reminders of him, I'll be sure to have someone clean up the hay in the room._'

**xXXx**

He awoke again, this time in less pain as before, he was able to move now without feeling like he was getting stabbed by a thousand tiny daggers. He also noticed that the bandages had been changed, which means that she had seen..._everything_...he looked over and seen through the window that the blue and the pink moon was out, guessing that it was close to midnight. The blonde hair that came into view framing the beautiful face of the girl that had been taking care of him. She was laying next to him, sleeping soundly as some drool came from her mouth. '_Ya know, I'll actually miss her...if I leave..._' He then noticed that she was very naked, her nude form as close to him as possible. '_When I get better, would I want to leave?_' He looked back to the lovely face and smiled. He shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep. '_Maybe I'll take her with me...I can't just leave her here..._'

He finally was able to sleep.

**xXXx**

She woke up and looked to the man that she had been taking care of, most of his wounds have healed. She found that she was holding him him close, like she never wanted him to leave, like she wanted something more from him.

"Morning…" His voice cracked as he looked into her blue eyes.

"G-Good morning…" She looked into his blue eyes.

"When I'm able to move...I'll repay you for all you've done for me." He smiled to her genuinely.

She blushed as she slowly got out of bed, letting him see all of her. He didn't take his eyes off of her as she swayed her hips as she walked over to where her clothes was.

"You already have." She dressed herself in her usual outfit, letting him watch.

She went to the kitchen area slowly.

"**Man oh man...I think she likes ya…"** Delfflinger had a knowing tone.

"I will have to leave eventually...but should I take her with me?" He looked to the ceiling.

"**Why not, she has a lot to offer you, more than the Maid, and definitely has more to offer than Louise…"** The sword brought up.

"Delf, why don't I feel any...loss?" He looked to the sword confused.

"**Why do you think the bond between familiar and master is so strong? The bond made you more...compliant. The issue with having a human familiar is that there is still free will. So if the master does something so wrong...you could still forgive the master. It makes it easier to love the master, no matter the treatment."** The sword gave the secret freely, knowing that the elven maiden was listening intently.

"So I returned to how I was before?" He seemed to look for the answer.

"**Essentially, yes."**

"Will I forget Louise?"

"**Much more of...you would think of her as you would've without the bond."**

"So...as a stuck up brat that needs to be taken down a peg or two?" He smiled at the thought.

"**Yup. You thought you fell for her, but all that was was the bond. Besides, knowing Louise, her father probably made her summon another familiar."** The sword agreed.

"What if I...fall in love...and I become a familiar again?"

"**Well, that lucky girl would own your heart, but your mind would have loyalty to your new master. And if your master told you to get rid of your love, that would be the breaking point."**

"So its either have a master and be at full power...or be a freeman with _all_ of my free will…" He stared off into space.

'_What is it I feel for him?_' She leaned up against the wall of her home, listening to the conversation. '_Would he feel anything for me? Does he know why elves are hated?_' She looked down and then decided something.

"M-My name is Tiffania Westwood...I've been living here alone since my mother died. My father is the Arch-Duke of Albion. My mother was his mistress, but since she was an elf, she had to go into hiding...I have both human and elven blood. Elves are hated by Brimirists because they kicked the humans out of the southern lands. They called this land the holy land and Brimir swore that he would take it back." She took a breath as she showed herself. She looked him in the eyes as she found the strength to continue. "So...if I went with you...-" She stopped as he looked at her.

"I would tell them to knock it off...after all, wasn't it you that brought me back?" He smiled at her.

"Even if I'm a half-elf?" He beckoned her and she sat on the bed.

"It's not your race that makes you good or evil, it's your actions." He took her hand and squeezed reassuringly.

She started to cry as he just held her hand. '_Thank you...mother, thank you..._' He twitched in pain as she touched his side.

"I-I'm sorry…" She pulled her other hand back.

"Don't be, I still feel like I've been put through a meat grinder." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Can I have some more of that pain killer?" She shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, but too much can kill you...Mother always said to only give one once a day." She held firm.

"Alright." He nodded as he still held her hand.

"Whats your name?" She looked Intently at him.

"Saito Hiraga."

**xXXx**

Julio stormed into Louise's bedroom at the academy to see a blonde haired man with a beard and a mustache. He wore very fine clothes that stated that he was someone of high stature.

"Whats the meaning of making her summon another familiar so soon?" The young Flamen looked crossly at the older gentleman.

"So that she can get a better familiar." He stated matter of factly.

"If she goes through it now she could pull his spirit back to his body, turning him undead." The look of horror on Julio's face was obvious.

"What ever do you mean?" The eldest daughter of the household looked confused.

"One bite, one scratch, and he could turn anyone living into the walking dead. In Romalia we had to put down a similar situation." The knight looked hard at the old man. "Please just give her time to mourn...so that she can move on.

"...Alright...we will...what did you do to quell that...plague?" The older man looked to him.

"We had to kill innocent people, ones that were bitten and scratched, women and children…" The horror poured from his curiously colored eyes. "I never want to do that again...we had to burn the dead."

"I see...we will leave her to Cattelya's care." The old man took Eleonore by the arm and lead her out.

"But father?!" Her pride shown in her voice.

"Would you rather endanger everyone just for the sake of pride?" He looked at her. "Look to his eyes." She did, seeing the pain and torment in them. "Those are the eyes of someone that had to do horrible things...and I wouldn't want to have to do them myself." He explained to her as they reached the carriage.

"...Yes father, I understand."

**xXXx**

He awoke not really feeling any pain at all, and it didn't hurt to move...till he moved his arm too much, but it was more of a dull ache. He saw her come in with firewood freshly chopped as he saw the sunset.

"What the sword said was right, by tomorrow morning you should be fully healed." She smiled at him as she put the wood down.

"...The perks of being a familiar...What all did your mother teach you?" He looked to her as a sad expression came on her face.

"How to read, write, some math. Some history…" She sat down on the bed next to him. "My mother went out when some of the local villagers found us. She tried to get them to leave, but when one of the commoner mages threw fire...there was nothing but screams and people dieing." She took his hand, as if gaining strength from that act alone.

"I see...well I would defend you. And if you came with me when I leave, it means we have to make a stop before I can go back to the academy. Henrietta would love to meet you, I know it. She is a great judge of people." His hopeful words reached her.

She got up and went to the kitchen area.

"Time for dinner…" She smiled as she swayed her hips till she left the main room.

"**...You want my advice partner?"**

"Sure."

"**Stay here a week with her, she has already given you her life story so far, give her yours."**

"I can do that...besides we need some supplies right?" He looked thoughtful.

"**Yeah, supplies…"**

"Eat up." She handed him a bowl of soup as she sat down with him as he ate.

"This is good!" He ate like he was starving. She chuckled as she ate her own meal.

When both of them were done she set the fire in the fireplace and sat next to him again.

"Are things in where you're from so different?" She looked off into space.

"...Where I'm from...there are no elves, no dragons, no magic. That is all safely in between the covers of books and on celluloid prints...we have cars and trains, huge skyscraper buildings, and a lot of machines...but there is war, famine, and disease running rampant. Racial inequality, and hate crimes...even death. When I first got here, I wanted nothing more than to go back home, but as I stayed here, I started to see this place as a paradise. The people I met, and how I was treated by them. Louise might have been the one to bring me here, but I got to meet the Queen of Tristain, both of them. I got to know some very interesting nobles that I turned into friends, and I got to meet you. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead now." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Her heart fluttered as he did this, causing her to blush.

"I-I did nothing special…" She stuttered. '_...Is it ok mother...may I..._'

"Its why I offer you this, if there is anything that I can do for you, let me know and I'll do it." She heard those words and started to tear up. He pulled her close as she cried into his chest, all of the years of being alone coming out of the flood gates. He rubbed circles into her back as he looked at her.

"**Now I guess you understand where she's coming from partner...and I hope you take great care of her."** If Delfflinger had a face, he would've winked.

"I will." She looked up to his smiling expression with her shocked one.

"You promise?" She looked pleadingly at him.

"I do." When the last syllable left his mouth, she kissed him, pouring all of her need into it. The Gandalf rune flared for a moment, but went back to normal.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Yes...another fic, but I had the idea rattling around in my head, and I had to put it down, I will still write on my others. But I will say this, I plan on putting up a few others with other pairings. SaitoXSiesta, SaitoXAgnes, SaitoXHenrietta, SaitoXJeanette, SaitoXSheffield, &amp; SaitoXJessica. Which one of these would you guys like to see first? And please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**One month later**

The travelers in the bland carriage sat quietly as they got closer to what appeared to be a grand gate. The young man was dressed in a white shirt, but his pants looked funny for a commoner to wear, and he had a sword on his back. The young woman that was with him was wearing a plain brown dress with a straw hat that seemed to be a bit too big. If someone was to look closer they would see them holding hands. When the guards stopped the carriage one of them looked like he had seen a ghost.

"You may go through...please wait in the throne room." The guard bowed deeply forcing his buddy to do the same.

"He's just a-"

"A man that faced seven thousand men and lived." The guard had respect in his voice.

As the carriage got up to the stairway Agnes walked down surprised to see such a common carriage in front of the steps. As the door opened its as if her heart stopped beating.

"Hello Agnes...it's great to see you." He walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Come with me." She lead him to the throne room.

"My Queen..."

"..." Henrietta looked to her guard Captain, the pain in her eyes was there as well acceptance.

"He's here."

That's all she had to say. Henrietta ran to her just as Saito walked in, completely bypassing Agnes and hugging him tightly. As if ensuring if he was real, kissing him deeply. He looked breathless and shocked as Tiffania just looked shocked.

He was even more surprised when she started crying into his shirt, so he did what anyone would do, he rubbed circles into her back and just let her cry. Agnes just looked at him and smiled.

"I see you brought someone with you…" The guard Captain pointed to Tiffania.

"Yes...the person that saved my life...Delfflinger did teleport me away from the battle, but she saved my life." He let go of the queen as he kept Tiffania close. "I will say this, don't be too quick to judge, she did save my life." He nodded to her and she took off her hat to show her pointed ears.

"I...see…" Henrietta looked at the elven girl.

"An...elf...saved you?" Agnes had her hand on her pistol.

"Well...I actually died. She brought me back." He smiled to the blonde elf.

"Elven magic can do that only...its a gift. Who were your parents?" The queen looked to her.

"T-The Arch-Duke of Albion...and my mother was elven…" Tiffania looked nervous.

"Then we are related." She walked over and picked up a ring. "This is the Ruby of Wind, since you are the sole surviving heiress to Albion, you deserve it. I welcome you cousin." Henrietta hugged her which caused Tiffania to cry.

"She's...been through a lot…" He looked to Agnes with kindness.

"Louise summoned another familiar...I just thought you should know." Agnes looked at him.

"Then he shall stay here." Henrietta looked to him smiling.

"This valiant man brought to me his savior...and he deserves more." Henrietta looked to him. "Please rest...Agnes, please take them to the guest rooms."

"Yes m'Lady." She bowed as she escorted them to a large bedroom.

"She will want to have breakfast with you tomorrow." She turned to leave. "I will ensure her safety."

He nodded as he plopped down on the plush bed. She followed and they both fell asleep.

**xXXx**

Louise looked to her new familiar. She looked to her master through the window with one of her heads, the other two heads kept a vigilant watch. The black as night scales covered the three hundred and fifty foot dragon. Her wings was on her back folded. Louise gentle petted the snout of the dragon as the dragon rumbled in pleasure. When the dragon nudged her she hugged the snout.

"I'll do my best to make sure you survive. This I swear to you." A tear fell on the snout which made the dragon chirp.

"I-I know you feel the same..." She started crying openly as she hugged the snout.

"M-Miss Valliere...the Queen has asked to see you...and I have been ordered to come along with." Siesta looked down to her maids uniform.

"G-give me...a few minutes...and then we'll leave..."

"Yes ma'am..." The maid bowed respectfully.

**xXXx**

The Queen sat at the very large table with six places set. Agnes walked in with Saito and Tiffania and seated Saito on the Queens right and Tiffania on her left. Agnes sat to Saitos right as the doors opened to have Louise walk in with Siesta. The maid caught the small girl as she fainted, with help from another servant, she was placed on Siesta's left, as she was left of Tiffania. The food was then brought out as the queen brought out a piece of paper.

"Saito...here." She handed it to him.

"I...I can't read your language…" He looked sheepish. Everyone that was awake looked shocked.

Agnes took it from him and smiled. "For acts of valor for the kingdom of Tristain, I hereby Knight Saito Hiraga. From this day forth he shall be known as Saito Chevalier de Hiraga. Signed Queen Henrietta de Tristain."

"What does that mean?" He looked confused.

"It means...Your my personal Knight...as well as nobility. If I have you as an example of how a noble should act, others will follow." The Queen smiled at his speechlessness.

"Wh-what did I do to...earn this?" He looked confused.

"You...you made sure everyone was safe by facing that army by yourself...you should be given more...but this is all I can manage for now." She took his left hand and gently squeezed.

"But...but I died...isn't that a failure?" He was having trouble wrapping his mind around it.

"No...you went out knowing you were going to die...when half of the other nobles that was there ran to the ships. You have earned more than this…" Agnes nodded to a servant and then looked at him with gratitude.

When a black cloak with a silver clasp was brought in that was when Louise woke up.

"Please accept this Saito…" The Queen looked pleadingly at him.

"I...I accept." He nodded.

"Stand and be recognized." The Queen took the cloak and placed it on him.

"How...how are you alive?" Louise just stared at him.

"**Elven magic...brought him back from the dead."** Delfflinger told her.

"So...you aren't my familiar anymore?" She looked at him still shocked that he was alive and before her.

"Yes...could I meet your new familiar if you will allow it?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Agnes will get you some armor...and Siesta is now your personal maid." She looked to the shocked maid that was seated per the queens orders.

"You mean…"

"Yes." The Queen noticed how she perked up.

"I...I want to be near him too…" Tiffania looked down.

"...Cousin...your staying here with me. So you will be with him." She smiled to the half-elf.

Louise then noticed the half-elf and took out her wand...which was quickly taken away by Agnes.

"You STUPID DOG!"

"**That girl is the one that brought him back. So pay some respects...he isn't your familiar any more...sorry, but that's how it works…"** The sword sounded apologetic.

"When you're here...could you hand over your wand?" Agnes looked to the explosive pinkette.

"...Fine...lets all go outside and meet Yoru**[ Yoru no ryu {****夜の龍****}(dragon of night) ]**..." Louise got up and left, with the others leaving after her.

Yoru looked as she saw a small group being lead by her master. The center head lowered so that she could touch the snout.

"She's beautiful…" Saito stared in awe.

"How did you know she was a girl?" Louise looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"Slimmer than one of the dragons we seen on the boat ride to the mainland." He nodded to the dragon.

"**Mating season...at least they keep it over the ocean."** The sword sounded happy about that fact.

"Well she is still very pretty." He looked to Louise and smiled.

"What are her breath weapons?" Agnes looked questioningly to her.

"As far as I know, fire, ice, and lightning."

"Well...It was nice seeing you Louise...I have to go with Agnes now…" He left with the other Knight.

"Tell me of your life before you met Saito?" The Queen walked with Tiffania.

As the small group dispersed the maid went to Saito. Louise looked to Yoru.

"Lets go home…" She boarded her dragon and left the royal palace.

**xXXx**

Julio looked as Louise landed with Yoru. It was night time as he smiled to her. He walked up to her and took her hand. The courtyard was silent this time of night.

"Was the meeting good?"

"...Saito's alive." It was all she had to say.

"Is he..?"

"No...not anymore. I have Yoru now...and I will make sure she stays alive, no matter what." The way she said it made it feel like she would go against her own family if she needed to.

"Then so shall I."

She looked at him surprised.

"Come, there's something I wish to discuss with you..." He lead her to her room.

**xXXx**

The palace was quiet as she roamed through the halls. She then came to a certain door and opened it revealing a large bed with two figures lying in it. The female that was laying in the bed was holding the sleeping male close. She noted how close they looked and got into the bed with them. '_I hope my cousin doesn't mind sharing..._' She finally fell asleep as she held his other arm to her bosom.

**xXXx**

The sun came through the window and was in his eyes. By now he knew that his left arm was Tiffania's in the morning, but when he tried to move his right arm he found he couldn't. When he looked over and saw the queen he suddenly got a little nervous.

"SSaito...don't move around ssoo much..." The Queen draped a leg over his.

"Saito...please...right there..." Tiffania blushed as she pressed her ample bosom into him more.

"My Queen...it's time to wake up..." Agnes walked into the room viewing the three in the bed.

"I...don't wanna..." Henrietta buried her face into him.

"Your mother wants to have a word with you." The guard captain pulled off the blankets. "And put some clothes on."

"Alright..." The purple haired girl got up and put her clothes back on. The ones that she had kicked down to the bottom of the bed.

"She also wants to see your new Knight." Agnes smiled at him.

"What for?" He looked confused.

"She was happy to hear that the Queen decided to have you as a partner. She just wants to have a good look at you." Agnes said as she left the room.

"What does she mean by 'partner'?" He looked confused.

"Since I am Queen I need an heir...we really don't need to do that, but I'll be sleeping with you from now on...it would be the same if Tiffania took back Albion. The bureaucrats would want her to have an heir, either with a partner of her choosing or one of them...its the downside of being royalty..." Henrietta was dressed and waited as he dressed.

"So...one way or another you have to have someone..." He looked to both of them.

"Yes...cousin, meet us for lunch, we have much to talk about." Henrietta took his hand and left the half-elf in the large room alone. '_What could we need to talk about? He is mine, but do I have to share?_' The half-elf slowly got dressed as Agnes walked back in.

"I will accompany you to breakfast." She smiled to her and lead her to the dining room.

**xXXx**

The woman sat in the room as if she was being viewed by the public, in a word, regal. When the door opened to reveal her daughter and her daughters Knight. She glanced at them as they entered as she sipped her tea.

"So happy that you could make it...and I'm glad to meet your partner…" She sat the tea cup down.

"Mother…"

"Please dear, have a seat with your partner…" They did as they were told.

"This is my partner...Saito Chevalier de Hiraga…" The purple haired girl looked down.

"P-Pleased to meet you ma'am…" He bowed his head in respect.

"So...are you going to be happy with her ruling?" The mother looked to him.

"Yes." He didn't hesitate.

"My...can you really be happy like that?" The mother looked worried as she looked to her daughters shocked expression.

"Yes...where I'm from...there are only two monarchies left...my country and a country called England. The monarchs are figureheads, nothing more. Though if the Queen of England says she disagrees with something, the people will rally behind her. The rest are democracy's, their leaders elected by the people. Henrietta is a great Queen, so yes, I have faith in her ruling." He looked to her mother seriously.

"I...see...So you're saying you don't want to be King?"

"Why would I want that headache? And besides from my homes history...if you were royalty you had more to worry about your own family killing you off than a peasant revolt." He held Henrietta's hand.

"I see...At least you're honest...and I approve." She nodded to her daughter.

"You...you do?" Henrietta looked surprised.

"Yes...and because he doesn't want to be king, he should be made king. But that is his decision." She looked to him.

"What about the other nobles?" She looked to her mother.

"Oh...I've said something about a fiance…" The look on Saito's face said it all.

"...Are you saying I'm that Fiance?" He looked to her mother shocked.

"Let me put it like this. It's either get married to her, or have some other power hungry noble become king. Here its the continuity of the royal bloodline that carries weight." The woman was quite firm.

"...But I'm a familiar to her cousin. And I'm already a knight to Henrietta..." He looked utterly confused.

"How can you be a familiar?" The mother looked to her daughter confused.

"The third daughter of the Valliere family summoned him." Henrietta looked away.

"I thought the contract couldn't be broken..."

"I died...but her cousin revived me." He was honest with the old queen.

**"And in my opinion, he got a better deal."** The sword spoke up.

"I want to meet this cousin of yours."

"Don't judge please." He got up, this got the mothers attention.

"Why?" She turned from a servant that had left to get Agnes and Tiffania.

"She comes from a mistress." Henrietta looked to him knowingly.

When the half-elf and the musketeer showed up the look of horror made itself known on the mothers face.

"What is this _thing_ doing here?"

"I asked you _not_ to judge...she's a half-elf. And my master. She is one of the kindest people I know...and she brought me back from the dead." He stood protectively in front of Tiffania.

"Do you have any _idea_ what these _monsters_-"

"_**She**_ is _not_ a monster...very few people have been kind to her..." He had his hand on his blade when the guards had drawn their blades. The look in his eyes told her that if push came to shove, he would go _through_ the guards.

"Mother...she is my _cousin_. And since that is the case, she is welcome here." Henrietta had a scalding tone.

"You will still be my daughters partner. You can keep..._**it**_ here..." The mother left completely horrified.

"_**She**_ has a name...Tiffania." The mother shuddered at that comment.

"I'm so sorry..." Henrietta hugged her cousin.

"...Whats that one saying? You don't know what its like till you walk a mile in their shoes?" The heated tone he used let them know how upset he was.

"Mother is a devout Brimirist..." Henrietta had a weak voice.

"It's ok..." He hugged them both. "...And I faced an _army_ to protect..."

"Me. Not her, me." Henrietta looked firmly at him. "And now, you're protecting Tiffania as well."

He processed it as well.

"Make some changes...I'll stay the Fiance, but promise me you'll make some changes. There's nothing saying we have to get married immediately." He gave a kind look to the young Queen.

"I'll work on it." She nodded, knowing she had his forgiveness.

"I...I guess I have to share…" The half-elf looked down sadly.

"Yeah…" He looked at them and then it hit him.

"Its ok, as long as I get an heir you two can stay together here."

"What about the academy?"

"...She does need to learn some magic...as well as to control the void. I see your point, I'll have her enrolled...but please come back here once a week for your...consort duties." Henrietta blushed at the thought as did he.

**xXx**

**A/n:** I didn't like how the story was going when I was working on Chap3, so I changed a few things. This in my opinion is stronger. Lemme know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tiffania still wore the oversized hat, but the mantle she wore was a royal blue, other than that she wore the standard girls uniform. Saito walked next to her letting everyone know her status.

A small blonde haired girl that had pigtails and blue eyes gave her a hard look. She then immediately got in the half-elf's way.

"Don't you know how to show proper respect. I'm Beatrice Yvonne von Guldenhorf." Her groupies were fawning over the fact that she was laying down the law with the new girl.

"And your point is?" Saito did not look impressed.

"Silence cur, or I'll have you beheaded." She gave him a scathing look.

"Over my dead body." As he pulled his sword Guiche saw what was about to happen and decided to step in.

"Is that any-"

"Shut it. She picked this fight, and I'll finish it." His runes glowed which got the small girls attention.

'_He can't be!_' She curtsied before Saito which confused everyone there. "My most humblest apologies, I didn't know a blessed one went to this school." She waited as everyone held their breath.

"Accepted. Now, Tiffa...take off your hat." She looked scared to him, but he smiled back to her. She nodded and took off her hat to show her ears.

Beatrice shuddered but put on a shaky smile. "Why would Brimir bless one such as yourself?"

"She's half human. She's the last remaining heir to the Albion royal throne. Now...would you please excuse us, she needs to meet with old man Osmond."

"Immediately." She gave a very respectful look and gave way, which stunned the groupies and Guiche.

When the Half-elf and the familiar were gone Guiche looked to the Germanian Princess.

"Why did you..."

"He was blessed by Brimir himself, did you not see the runes that said he was the _The Left Hand of God_?" She looked to him annoyed.

"He was summoned by Louise the Zero..." What caught him off guard was her reaction.

"And his new Master is another Void Bourn..." She turned and left the son of a general very confused.

The groupies followed her as she was thinking. '_He is the great hero from the war...__**I**_ _have to get him to come with me to Germania...which would mean the...Blessed one will come with as well..._'

**xXx**

Old man Osmond looked up from Tiffania's...assets. '_Lucky man..._' For just a moment he was jealous of the young swordsman.

"Yes, everything is in order here...Your room number and directions." The old headmaster smiled at the two.

'_I knew he wouldn't judge...good man Osmond..._' Saito smiled to the old man and waved before they disappeared through the door.

'_Things will get interesting from here, especially with the Valliere girl..._' He looked to his new secretary. "See to it that the boy gets all the help he needs...more than likely the servants won't do her room."

"Yes headmaster." She turned and left, him watching her swaying hips as she left. '_She has a great...personality..._'

**xXx**

Louise and Julio looked to each other and then to her sisters.

"He was summoned by one of us, therefore he still serves _us_." Eleonore looked to her sisters in a superior way.

"That's not how it works. He is now Tiffania Westwood's familiar. I don't know how he lived, but the contract is broken with Louise. And if you try and force the issue, I'll have to get _**my**_ master involved." He showed his right hand and the runes that were on it.

"And who is your master?" The blonde looked scathingly at him.

"The Pope."

Dead silence. Even the second sister was impressed. No one dared to go up against the Pope, even if they were a noble.

"What does it mean?" Louise looked to his hand.

"Windalfr, also known as _Gods Right Hand_."

"What can you do?" Cattleya looked to him questioningly.

"I can control any beast, no matter how wild they are. Or how bloodthirsty they are." He punctuated the fact by a glare to the eldest sister.

"I apologize...I'm just trying to help make the Valliere family to be in good standing." Eleonore slightly bowed her head.

"What it looks like to me is you're trying to save face...but from what I heard from Duke Durnist, The Queen has taken him as a partner. And there's even rumors of him being her fiance." The kind second sister looked to her eldest.

"But then that would mean..." The blonde looked down in thought.

"If he belongs to anyone, it's the queen." Louise had a shaky voice.

"You have Yoru now, so everything is ok." Julio took the third daughter's hand.

"A fine beast if I must say." Eleonore looked haughtily.

The head that was in the window glared at the eldest daughter. And through the link that Louise shared with her familiar she felt her ire.

"Apologize." The small pinkette glared to her oldest sister. "She doesn't think of herself as a beast."

"What?" She looked confused.

"Apologize...insult a dragon at your own risk." Julio gave the wisdom freely.

"I'm...sorry." She bowed her head respectfully to the Dragon which chirped in response.

"Your forgiven." Louise smiled to her familiar.

Cattleya petted the snout and Yoru rumbled in pleasure.

"Well he's back here at the school with his new master, I wonder what she'll do?" Julio looked thoughtfully out the window.

"But she's an _elf_..." Eleonore shuddered.

"If she is with him, then she must be a kind soul." Cattleya looked to Julio to gage his reaction.

"We will see." He relaxed and smiled at Yoru.

**xXx**

Osmond looked to the young swordsman and a smile slowly graced his face. '_Won't he be surprised..._'

"Please sit down..."

"Yes sir?"

"Tonight is the masquerade ball, so who will you be going with _Sir_ Hiraga." The old man enjoyed the young mans reaction.

"Huh?"

"As a noble _and_ as the consort of the Queen..." The old man watched him wrestle with the choice.

"I...I'll take Tiffa." He looked confused when the old man gave a mock sigh.

"Well the Queen will be visiting and I had heard that she was wondering if-"

"Then I'll take her to." Saito had a straight face when the old man looked at him shocked.

"That...hasn't been done before..."

"Well there is a first for everything." Saito smiled as he got up. "Is that all Headmaster?"

"Actually I need you to check up on Tabitha, she has been acting rather strange." Osmond had an air of concern in his voice.

"Done."

"I've spotted ravens flying into her room at night, more than likely with messages or orders. She is a knight after all. But with the ball tonight, the queen visiting, and two void users here..."

"She isn't under suspicion, but her master is. Gotcha." Saito made to leave.

"Just...tread carefully." The old man gave the wise words.

"I'm just going to talk to a friend, I have nothing to worry about." The young man left Osmonds office and the old man looked out the window.

'_I hope everything works out..._'

**xXx**

The young Queen looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She knew all about the mirror that was going to be used tonight. '_I hope he finds me..._'

"My Queen, are you sure you want to-"

"Yes."

"What if he doesn't find you?" The advisor looked to her as if trying to get her to back down.

"If he finds me then..." She had a dreamy look on her face.

"But the Mirror..."

"I'm leaving." She got up and left.

'_I hope her heart doesn't get broken._'

**xXx**

Tabitha just sat on her bed with the message in hand. '_What can I do...To fail means..._' She was surprised when she felt a weight sit next to her. She could count all the times she was surprised on one hand and still have a few fingers left over.

"I knocked, but when you didn't answer I wanted to make sure you were ok..." He had a gentle look on his face.

"I'm...ok." He saw right through the lie.

"Bull. Seems like you have something on your mind and if you like you can talk about it..." He just sat there patiently.

'_Will he judge me?_' She didn't notice the message fall to the floor.

"Whats this?" He picked up the piece of paper and read it.

"It's nothing-"

"Tall order...trying to capture Louise. More than likely you'll have help. I think of it like this. Is he here to carry out this order? No. Do you have a choice? Yes. When you make your choice can you live with the consequences? I don't know the answer to that. Whatever you decide, I'll still be your friend." He pulled her into a half hug.

"...If I don't go through with this...I'll be branded a traitor and my mother..." She looked down in shame.

"I'll help you get your mother out of where she's at." This garnered a look of awe.

"But why?"

"Your my friend." Her eyes teared up and she held him close, crying into his shirt.

The person right outside the door sat down in wonder. '_I didn't know...and I can't help officially._' All thoughts of their night together vanished. '_I have to warn Louise. That's the only way I can help._'

Elsewhere a man in blue sat looking into a mirror, the reflection not his own.

"Make sure to use the orb to make her compliant."

"_Yes Master._" The reflection of the black haired beauty nodded. Then the reflection became his own.

'_Getting one onto my side is becoming...troublesome._'

After Tabitha had cried into his shirt he looked to her with a smile.

"So, where is your mom at and when do we leave?"

"Ahambra." She looked to him and smiled. '_Ivaldi..._'

"Let's fly...But first lets get Tiffa." He followed her to the window and as they stepped off the ledge, Sylphid caught them.

**xXx**

Louise was in her room when a knock came from her door, curious she opened it to find none other than the Queen herself. She immediately bowed.

"Rise...I have to warn you. Someone is after you and I don't know why." The purple haired beauty had a serious expression.

"I have Yoru now...but thanks for the warning." Louise looked down thoughtfully.

"Saito may try to help her find a way out other than her following orders…" The queen sat down in her room.

"So your saying I should help them?"

"I'm not saying anything, I'm just here to give a warning. Nothing else." The queen looked out the window.

"I see...I still don't want to have that _dog_ get hurt...I'll talk to Julio and see if he'll come with me." Louise got up to leave.

"Good luck." The queen waved to her as she left her room.

"...he'll need it." Louise closed the door leaving the queen there all by herself.

"You all will."

Louise stalked the halls looking for a curiously eyed male that had blonde hair. When she found him sitting by the fountain alone she just sat next to him.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" He looked to her disarmingly.

"I need you to come with me. That _stupid dog_ is trying to get himself killed...again."

"And you don't want to see that happen, how admirable. I must join you if only to protect you." He got up and bowed.

"We leave now. **YORU!**"

The dragon landed and all three heads stared at her as they got on.

"Yoru, I need you to follow Sylphids scent, we need to catch up to them." The center head nodded, the dragon was slow to take off and the flight was slow as well.

"I hope we catch them in time."

"For your sake, so do I." He held her from behind.

**xXx**

Tiffania was in her room, the next she was being pulled out the window by none other than Siato. '_I wonder what he needs me for-_'

"Tiffa, we need your help…"

"Of course…"

"Sorry but something came up, it has to do with getting her mother out of a castle."

"I would help regardless…"

"Thank you." The small bluenette that was sitting in front of him just leaned into him.

"If he see's that you need help...then who am I to say no?" The blonde half-elf smiled.

"There you are you stupid dog!" A very familiar voice came from below them.

"Louise!"

"Looks like you're heading into Galia...and you might need a hand." Another familiar voice came from below them.

"Julio, thanks for coming." Saito saw him holding Louise close.

"I know how you don't think ahead, I brought along a few things." The small pinkette pointed to some supplies that were on Yoru's back.

"Thank-"

"Don't thank me. I just don't want to see either Tiffa or Henrietta cry if you get yourself killed."

The small bluenette adjusted her glasses. "We need to head south west." She pointed as Louise nodded.

As they continued flying they didn't notice a very beautiful woman on a flying manta ray's back. She had black hair and purple eyes with two black lines leading down her cheeks from the outside of her eyes. The purple dress she wore revealed her figure and bust, but didn't show any skin.

"Master, they are on their way to Ahambra, what shall I do?"

"_Follow them and do nothing, I want to see what happens._" The man in the mirror told her.

"As you will Master." She put the mirror away and followed the two dragons, always staying upwind.

"I'm curious...how did you know the order was to capture Louise?" Tabitha looked at him.

"Seriously...I just guessed." She smiled and looked down.

"Then I'll teach you how to read." She leaned into him more.

"The dog sleeps outside. I only brought one tent."

"I'd rather sleep outside...it's been awhile since I've done that." The half-elf held him closer.

"R-right…"

The small bluenette blushed as she looked for a suitable camping ground.

"Lucky man…" Julio had a mischievous gleam in his eye..

"Stupid dog…"

**xXx**

**A/n:** Should I do a lemon in the next chapter or not? I can't decide. Read and review, and please be honest, how can I get better if I don't have good criticism to go off of? If you like it, put why you like it, If you don't state whats wrong with it. I love opinions. Have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Warning! Lemon ahead!**

**Chapter 4**

Saito laid down on the warm ground close to the fire as the night was very chilly. Tiffania laid next to him almost asleep. He wrapped his cloak around her more as she pulled him closer.

"Saito…" He could feel her nipples pressing into her back. "...do you want to?"

"Huh?!" He looked to her surprised.

"I-I would...only for you." She took his hand and placed it on her breast.

"B-but-"

"I j-just want to make you happy…" Her eyes enchanting him, he slowly found himself leaning closer.

"I-I lo-" He kissed her slowly, her leg wrapping over his and bringing him closer to her. His hands felt her erect nipples as she moaned into his mouth.

Slowly they worked each others clothes off, each other dazed by the others effects. He kissed the nape of her neck, then down to her collarbone, then her right breast. She moaned again as he kissed and sucked on her nipple, his other hand rubbing her vagania. She pulled him to her other breast, eager to have his ministrations on her other nipple. He groped and squeezed her right breast as he kissed and sucked on her left, his left hand making her buck and squirm as he was sliding his fingers in and out of her.

The look she gave him was the kind he only saw on the internet when was looking at porn. Lust and love mixed together.

"Please…" She begged, the need in her voice was thick.

He only nodded, he couldn't use his voice. He slowly entered her, when he felt her hymen she only nodded. The sudden thrust had her scream, but she kissed him anyway. He started to pump into her, pain and pleasure mixing. She wrapped her legs around him, keeping his eyes locked onto hers as she made herself open and available to him.

"D-Deeper...my love…" He thrust into her harder and faster, slowly speeding up the pace.

When he was hilt deep he felt the pressure, it started at the base of his penis and was slowly working its way up. She sensed that he was about to release and locked her legs with his, nodding that she wanted it. He slammed into her one more time, releasing his portion. She held him, letting him rest his head on her breasts.

"Wow." It was all he could say.

She could tell he was dazed. "Was I...good…" She looked breathlessly at him.

"Y-yeah...wow…" His mind was stuck. '_I have had...sex...I...wow._'

She smiled at his reaction.

"**At least you two kept some self restraint."** Deflinger had a nonchalant tone. "**I was wondering when you two was gonna get to it. After all, you are her familiar now."**

"You mean…"

"**Remember when she kissed you at her home?"**

"Yes?"

"I-I didn't mean-" She looked fearful.

"**To be honest, I didn't know it could be done without the ritual. But you started the bond before the magical one was formed. So it's ok."**

"Really?"

"**Really."**

"So I liked her before...but now I...love her?" He sounded confused.

"I...I love you to." She said it so softly, but he still heard it.

"Well...I _choose_ to love you." The way he said it made her heart flutter.

The tent flap closed and a mop of blue hair laid back down. '_He has chosen her...yet he helps me without asking for anything in return..._'

Tabitha had a confused look on her face. She had heard the noise outside and had went to check it out. When she saw them making love she just watched. '_Why is he helping me?_'

"_Your my friend._"

'_He doesn't want any reward..._'

"_Your my __**friend**__._"

'_Do I want more out of him?_'

The black haired beauty had seen and heard everything. '_He...loves her? Is it the bond or is it...love?_' She sat on the tree branch and thought.

"I should tell master of the new void user...he could get both...but the dragon and the Gandalfr…" She shook her head.

"I don't have near enough magic seeds...does master love...me?" She just had to hear the question.

She looked up to the moons and sighed.

**xXx**

Queen Henrietta looked at the report from another one of her knights. '_Not good._'

"Your highness, we are still getting word from our other sources." She just nodded.

"Agnes...I think Saito will need some backup." She looked to her Knight Captain.

"At once my Lady." She turned smartly and got her Vice-Captain.

"I need a small group, no more than four others. One has to be a mage."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I shall volunteer." Guiche walked into the room.

"Do you have any idea what you're volunteering for?" Agnes gave him a skeptical look.

"Well you need a mage and I volunteer." '_This will help my popularity..._'

"I choose to go go as well." A small girl with blonde hair in pigtails stood to Guiches side.

"Guiche chose to volunteer, we'll take him." Agnes looked to the young girl.

"Then get going." Henrietta looked to her guard captain.

"At once My Lady." With a bow the two left.

"Do you think…"

"...I _know_ he'll be alright."

A man left the room and went to where the old queen was.

"She has sent her guard captain and a young mage plus two others to help her partner."

"...If any accident befell her partner I would be _very_ angry, if one happened to his _master_...I would only be angry." The old queen looked to the man as he nodded.

"Then I shall ensure _his_ safety."

"Please see that you do, I see a long line of grand children coming from him."

"Yes my Lady."

**xXx**

Morning came only too early for one couple. The tent flap opened and the sun hit the small pinkette's eyes.

"Julio...it's too early…"

"For what?"

The bluenette left the tent and found Saito and Tiffania dressed and ready.

"She was always hard to wake up in the morning…" Saito looked down as he face-palmed.

"We can leave without them…" Tabitha looked to him.

"...hold on." He pulled out a travel cup and got some ice cold water.

Saito opened the tent flap and threw the water, hitting his mark dead on. Louise sputtered as she looked at him grumpily.

"What was that for?"

"We're burning daylight." He closed the flap and Julio chuckled.

"He does have a point…"

"I _know_!" She got dressed as quickly as possible while Julio just attached his rapier.

The morning mists made the dragons look almost ethereal. As they boarded them Tabitha looked into the mists. '_Is that...no, nevermind...just another traveler._'

"Were getting close. One more days flight." Tabitha leaned into him as Tiffania held him from behind.

"Right...and with it comes the promise of either a fight or a sneaky getaway." Then he looked at them and then to the dragons. "Louise...can Yoru transform into human form?"

"I-I don't know...why?"

"I read once that dragons could shape change down to a human form…" He then looked to Tabitha.

"Only certain breeds can...I don't know if Yoru can." Tabitha looked honestly at him.

"...The idea I got is from a _great_ story...We'll need commoner clothing and a way to hide Tiffa's ears…" Tabitha caught onto what his plan was.

"And we sneak in."

"Exactly. Louise...knowing you, I need you to be the only noble, the rest of us will be your servants."

"I like this plan so far." She smiled at him.

"It gets better. I need you to convince her king that you truly want to defect. Your unhappy with how you're being treated, everyone deserves what's coming to them, bring on the water works. I know you'll make it very prideful. Julio, you'll guard her with your life. The rest of us, we search till we find her mother. Once we do, we disappear." Saito grinned.

"Sounds like a good plan...what happens if we're found out?" Julio looked seriously to him as the dragons kept flying.

"Then we do a smash and grab. Do as much damage as possible and blame it on Reconquista." Saito still kept his grin.

"That's what you meant by _either a fight or a sneaky getaway_." Tiffania looked like she finally got it.

"Either way, Tristain won't be blamed for this." Tabitha now had a new respect for the Knight of the young Queen of Tristain.

"Yup." He just nodded.

"Well, lets get started."

**xXx**

She looked at the group ahead of her, her own question still ringing in her head. '_Does Master love me?_' She was still on the flying manta rays back. '_I will have to report the other void user to him..._' She looked forward to the half-elf and her human familiar. '_They seem happy...would she bare for him?_' She looked to her pouch of magic seeds. '_I would for Master..._' She shook her head and took out a magic seed, and then willed it to become a hummingbird. '_I still need to see what their plan is. Then I can tell Master...or tell him later._'

**[**"_Then we do a smash and grab. Do as much damage as possible and blame it on Reconquista."_**]**

'_Blame it on something that Master created? We haven't had any dealings with them since the war._' She used the hummingbirds ears and eyes.

**[**"_That's what you meant by either a fight or a sneaky getaway."_**]**

**[**"_Either way, Tristain won't be blamed for this."_**]**

**[**"_Yup."_**]**

**[**"_Well, lets get started."_**]**

'_I will tell Master...later._' The dark beauty looked off into the distance. Then she watched both dragons descend to a forest that had a village nearby.

**xXx**

Henrietta met the people that she was sending to help her beloved. Agnes and Guiche looked to one another while the other two stood at attention. One a musketeer, the other a footsoldier.

"Ensure their safety, _all_ of them." Agnes nodded and Guiche bowed.

"Yes your Highness." All of their voices sounded as one.

"I can help them blend in your Majesty." A maid looked to the queen.

"How?"

"My uncle Scarron will help, if it's for Saito." Siesta looked thoughtfully.

"A disguise of some sort?" Guiche looked a little scared, he remembered Scarron.

"Yes, he's been complaining about some stuff a traveling carnival had left as payment."

"Good idea, follow her." The Queen nodded approvingly.

Guiche face-palmed and the footsoldier looked worried.

"Don't worry Guiche, Uncle Scarron will come through for us." Siesta looked a little worried.

'_That's __**NOT**_ _what I'm worried about..._'

Agnes and the other musketeer looked confused.

As the maid lead the small group to what seemed to be a very busy tavern, and as the group got closer the more Guiche looked like he was going to run.

It was the sign that made Guiche hang his head.

_The Enchanted Faery Inn_

"Hello Siesta! Who are your friends?" A gender-confused heavily built man strode up to them.

The footsoldier then saw why Guiche hung his head.

"And two _handsome_ _**men**_! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Uncle, you know that stuff you're always complaining about? We could use it." The maid tore his attention away from the male members of the small party.

"Honey, you'll have to have a few more people for this-"

"Really? Then I volunteer. And you Montmorency?" A red haired busty lady looked down to her friend.

"I'll go...only to keep an eye on Guiche." The blonde haired girl with freckles gave a hard look to the other blonde haired noble.

The gender confused Uncle looked to the girls and shrugged. "Fine, I will help, what is this for?"

"We're going to help Saito." Siesta looked to her uncle.

"Then it is good you're getting a disguise, especially with where he's at."

"How did you know of-"

"The nobles never notice the help." The Innkeeper smiled at the nobles shocked expression.

"Ladies, take care of the girls. I'll take care of the _**men**_." With the way he said it, it made the footsoldier and the mage cringe.

**xXx**

As the young female noble looked down on the rest of her "servants" she had to admit, he had come up with a very good plan. They planned on getting in through the front door. It was the getting out that was the difficult part.

"Saito...are you sure this will work?" She looked down on him uncertain.

"Honestly, it's a better plan than most. But there's always holes I like to call the _I don't know_ factor."

"You can't plan for everything basically." Julio looked down and smiled as Louise looked like she had got the idea.

Tabitha walked with Saito and Tiffania looking at Yoru, the Sylphid.

'_It's too bad that Yoru can't transform...but in time maybe..._'

Sylphid looked good in the simple white peasants dress that she was in, showing off her 'E' cup as she was skipping and acting like a child.

"Nee-san I want it!" She was looking intently at a butterfly.

"No...lets go." Tabitha was stern with her.

"I promise we'll catch fireflies when it gets dark, ok?" Saito smiled at the dragon and she perked right up.

"Yay!"

"Saito...why did you…"

"There is a saying where I'm from. Never anger a dragon, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup." He laughed as the others looked confused.

Julio chuckled and Louise looked to Yoru.

"Whats _ketchup_?" Tiffania looked at him confused.

"It's something to add flavor to food." When she nodded they continued on in silence.

Yoru looked to him as if she understood him with one of her heads.

'_If I could shapeshift...would he still think I was pretty?_' The thought was so deep Louise didn't catch it.

"That reminds me...it was a good thing that your sister apologized…" Julio looked up to Louise as she gave an angry look.

"It's not my fault she was the _best_ at magic between the three of us…" As the pink haired noble pouted Tiffania looked down.

"Well at least at the next town we can rest." Julio nodded to the lights coming into view as it was getting dark.

"Yup, but the closer we get, the more in character we have to be. That's the trade off." Saito looked to everyone and they nodded.

**xXx**

**A/n:** I know, I know...it's been a bit. But finding a muse can be hard, just like writers block. But I hope you all like the small moments I make. The action is yet to come. If you have questions, I'll try to answer them. Enjoy.


End file.
